


Honest Opinion

by WhisperOfWarmth



Series: Dates with the Devil [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff, Funny, I Ship It, Love, PMS, Random & Short, Rey Needs A Hug, Reylo - Freeform, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperOfWarmth/pseuds/WhisperOfWarmth
Summary: Ben Solo has been dating the beautiful Rey for a few years, now. He loves his girl and would do anything for her ...... even stick by her when she’s not at her very best.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Series: Dates with the Devil [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/932226
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Honest Opinion

“Gonna see my girl today, girl today, girl today, gonna see my girl today and maybe I’ll get laid.”

Ben Solo walked along the hallway of the Sandbar Apartment complex, softly singing this little made-up song to himself. It was Friday afternoon, and, after being away on a business trip for almost the whole week, Ben was looking forward to spending time with his girlfriend, Rey.

The two had been dating for several years, and there was no doubt in Ben’s mind that she was ‘the one’. He had secretly been squirreling away money from each paycheck for about half a year, for an engagement ring, and in his mind he was constantly thinking of ways to propose.

Of course, relationships weren’t always about sunshine and sweet romance; sometimes they were about getting busy, which is what he really wanted to do today.

Because besides being sweet, intelligent, a wonderful conversationalist, creative, artistic, and having a pure, charitable heart ... Rey was hot as hell, and being away from her for even this short week seemed like far too long.

He knocked on her door, and she opened it a few moments later, looking just as delicious as Ben had pictured she would.

“Damn, baby, I’ve missed you,” Ben said to her, enclosing her in his arms and kissing her neck. “You look stunning today.” But instead of kissing him, she pushed him away with a scowl.

“Stunning?! I look like complete shit! I must have gained ten pounds since you last saw me ... how can you look at my fat ass and lie to me like that? Ben ... if I can’t trust you to be honest with me, brutally honest, then this relationship is going absolutely nowhere.”

Ben just stared at her, not at all sure what she was talking about. Rey was as slender as a child, and probably the healthiest person he knew. Fat? Where was that even coming from? What part of her was fat??

And suddenly ...

... oh, _no_.

It couldn’t possibly be THAT time of the month, already, could it?

_Is my timing off, or is she a week early? Damn; okay, Ben, you can do this. Gear up: it’s war time._

“I’ve never once lied to you in all the time we’ve been together, my sweetheart,” Ben said, letting loose with his most charming voice and smile. Normally this would work on Rey like magic, but right now she just looked extremely annoyed. “Your body is a magnificent work of art, and always will be.”

“Oh so that’s your plan, huh?”

“What?”

“You thought you’d come over here, blow smoke up my ass, and throw a quick fuck into me before you eat my food and sleep in my bed? Is that it?”

_Geez ... it must be pretty bad this time. She never curses like this._

“N-no. Of course not. Um, in fact, I was coming over to take you out to eat! Been a long time since I got to take my baby out. What are you hungry for? We can go anywhere you want.”

Rey scowled and flopped down heavily on the couch. “There’s no way I’m squeezing these chunky hips back into real clothes, Ben. I’m done for the day.”

Ben paused for a moment. Again with the ‘fat’ comments. Should he hurry and negate her statement? Or should he pretend he hadn’t heard it?

“You know, we haven’t had Chinese from Ming Toy in a long time. How about I order us some? That way we can have a nice, quiet evening here, just the two of us.”

Thankfully, Rey smiled at this. “That sounds lovely, Ben. Will you get me my favorite?”

“Yup. Orange-peel beef, right? I’ll get —“

But Ben knew the words were a mistake almost before they’d even fully left his mouth. Rey was sitting up straighter now, and glowering at him so fiercely that she could have burned holes through his skin.

“Orange-peel beef? Are you joking? We’ve been together for almost three years and you don’t know my favorite thing from my favorite restaurant??”

“Uh ... I ...”

“Oh wait, my mistake; you must have me confused with one of your OTHER girlfriends. Which one is it, hm? That horse-faced secretary at your office? That tramp who always gives you back too much change at the grocery store?”

_One ... two ..._

“I’m not interested in anyone, except for YOU. I’m not in love with anyone, except for YOU. I was just trying to make you laugh with a joke, by the way. I know your favorite is sweet and sour shrimp.”

He had been able to save face at the end, because while Rey was yelling at him her _actual_ favorite order had popped into his head.

And, thankfully, it worked. Rey scooted over on the couch and wrapped both arms around him. “I’m sorry, Ben. I don’t know why I said that; you’re the best boyfriend in the whole world to me.”

She patted one of the couch pillows and stood up. “And my man has been working hard all week, so sit back and relax and I’LL order the food. Chicken lo mein and some pork egg rolls, right?”

Actually, Ben would have preferred beef and broccoli. He thought about making a joke about _Is that your OTHER boyfriend’s favorite?_ , but knew that it would be very ill-received. 

“That’s right, my sweet,” he said, gently pulling her hand towards his lips and kissing her fingertips. “Oh, shit; I shouldn’t have done that!”

“Huh?”

Kissing halfway up her arm now, he explained, “Well now my food is gonna taste really bland, compared to the deliciousness of your skin.”

Rey blushed and pulled her hand away. “Save it for later, Solo. Right now, I’m starving,” and she went into the kitchen to find the menu.

Ben let out a quiet sigh of relief as he sank back into the couch. So far, so good. He had managed to navigate through all the bombs and traps with relative ease.

_Okay; maybe this won’t be so —_

“Hey, Ben?”

Rey had popped her head back in the doorway, and Ben jumped a little, startled. “Yes?”

“So I was thinking about getting my hair cut this weekend. What do YOU think?”

_Shit._

“I think you look gorgeous no matter what, honey.”

“I’m asking for your honest opinion, babe.”

She said that so sweetly, so calmly, that Ben assumed he could just be honest, so he said,

“Um, well, I guess I like it better when your hair is long, like it is now.”

Rey’s entire face fell into an angry glare, and Ben heart sank, realizing that he’d made a mistake.

“Ooooh I get it. You’re one of those macho, chauvinistic men, huh? Women should always be in heels and dresses, smiling, tiny little waists, and LONG , flowing hair, right?”

“I — I never said —“

She stormed into the kitchen and came back with a glass and a bottle of vodka.

“I forgot; a good woman should always get her man a drink when he comes home, right?”, she said, as she slammed both items down on the table. Ben winced, and was honestly shocked that neither item shattered. “Drink up, douchebag.”

“Rey ... baby ...”

She went back into the kitchen and came back out with the menu and the phone. “You call and order dinner,” before bursting into tears and running into her bedroom.

Ben sat there, mentally kicking himself over not just sticking with his first answer about her hair. He debated on whether to go after her or wait for her to cool down on her own. He opted for the latter, while calling for the food. When she did come out, chances are she’d tear him a new one if the food wasn’t at least on its way.

Half an hour passed, and Ben had collected the food from the delivery man, and set it up neatly with plates and utensils on the table, before Rey came back out. She looked exhausted, and her eyes were red, but she was decidedly calmer.

She didn’t mention what had happened, and Ben was (thankfully) smart enough not to bring it up. Rey turned on the tv, and the two began their meal.

Rey ate like she was ravenous. She was, in fact, so enthusiastic that it seemed at least half of her rice was landing on the couch or the floor, rather than her mouth. 

But Ben knew better than to say anything, or even look in her direction. He kept his eyes on the tv, eating as quietly and unobtrusively as possible.

During a long spell of commercials, Ben was about to open his mouth and speak to her, ask her if she wanted to go to the lakefront that weekend. But before he could say a word, a small, sniffling sound came from her.

Was ... was she crying?

Ben looked at the tv; all that was on was a car commercial. She couldn’t possibly get upset over a car commercial —?

He glanced at her again. Was she really-? Yes; she was actually crying. Dear God, how did he even begin to address this?

“Baby, what’s wrong?”

“They never show green cars!”

“W-what?”

Practically sobbing now, Rey went on, “They never show green cars! It’s always reds or blacks or whites. What about people who like other colors?? Are they trying to say we aren’t normal, or what we like doesn’t matter? It’s not fair!”

Ben reached over and cautiously pat her back. “There, there,” he said, trying to sound soothing. “Green is a beautiful color; if car companies can’t see that then that just means they’re really, really stupid.”

Rey nodded, and grabbed for some Kleenex from the table. “You’re right,” she agreed, wiping each eye carefully. “They’re completely stupid.”

She seemed to calm down after that, but, glancing at her again a few moments later revealed another issue.

Ben felt flooded with sympathy for his poor girlfriend; she was hunched over, groping the couch pillow so hard it was like she was trying to strangle it. It was obvious that she was having some painful cramps; but Ben was terrified to voice his observations, because of how she might react.

_Jesus Christ ... I don’t think I could handle being a woman. Not if I had to go through **this** every single month._

“Rey, you seem a tiny bit tense tonight,” Ben said, slowly. He tried to make his voice as gentle as possible, so that she wouldn’t take offense to what he said. “Er, you’ve been working so hard these last few weeks, and I know your body is probably really tired and sore from it. I just need you to know that I’m here, I’m right here, if you need anything. If I can make you feel better in any way.”

Thankfully, it worked. 

“Can you get me the heating pad from my room? I think I pulled a muscle during yoga the other day.”

Ben got up to get it, rigging an extension cord so that she could use it on the couch.  
Rey grabbed one of the couch pillows and plopped it into Ben’s lap, then laid down with her head on the pillow. The pad was balanced on the small of her back. “Thank you. You’re the sweetest person, Ben. You really are.”

“And you’re the prettiest,” he said, lightly stroking her soft hair.

“Are my looks the only things that matter to you?”

“Not at all. You’ve got the best brain of anyone I’ve ever met, Rey. That’s what attracted me to you in the first place; how damn smart you are.”

“Aw, Benny —“

“Hey, do you want a couple of Tylenol or something?”

“Why would I want that??”

“Oh, um, it’s just ... I’m about to take one. I have a bottle in my pocket. For some reason Chinese food always gives me a little headache; I think it’s the msg. I thought you might have a headache, too.”

Rey relaxed and nodded. “Okay. That sounds nice.”

He gently moved her head from his lap, and went into the kitchen to get her some water to take the pills with. When he came back out, however, he found her sound asleep, curled up into a tiny ball.

He thought about picking her up and carrying her into her room, to put her in bed ... but she looked so comfortable and peaceful that he decided against it.

“My poor baby,” Ben murmured, gently kissing her forehead. 

He sat back down near her, and was about to doze off himself when Rey’s voice floated up from below him:

“Ben?”

“Yeah?”

“You know that girl I work with, Rose? You’ve met her a few times?”

“Yes? What about her?”

“Okay, honest opinion: do you think she’s pretty?”


End file.
